madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Deities
This is the list of deities in the Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. Overview Both Zhcted and Brune worship the same gods and goddesses, while how each god or goddesses is treated is slightly different for both countries. Zhcted and Brune Gods and Goddesses It is mentioned that Brune believes/worships 10 Gods.Volume 3 Chapter 4 In both Brune and Zhcted, including Perkunas, the King of Gods, a Pantheon of 10 Gods are worshiped. To the frontier, it is possible to find natives who worship more deities. People who take an active role in religion are aware of there being an altar, that lies deep inside the temple, that is used to worship these 10 Gods. Volume 3 Chapter 5 *Perkunas: Lord/King of all Gods ; and God of Sun and Light *Triglav: God of war *Radegast: God of fame and deal *Vors: God of livestock *Tyulare: God of valor *Dirge: God of wealth *Mosha: Mother goddess of the earth *Eris: Goddess of air and wind (Storm) *Iarilo: Goddess of harvest and love *Tir Na Fal: Goddess of Night, Darkness and Death Other Gods, Goddesses, and faeries *Vahram: A god of war worshiped by Muozinel, it also appeared on their war flags. *Tyulare: A god of war worshiped by Sachstein, it's uncertain if Tyulare of Brune and Zhcted gods is same as Sachstein. Asvarre Deities In Asvarre, the mainstream religion worship Artorias and his Knights of Round Table as deities. Prayers are delivered to the Knights and there are shrines all across the kingdom for the Knights, especially in lands where they performed great deed. Note: Information based on Madan no Ou to Carnwenhan spin-off. Meanwhile in remote region, locals still holds to old faiths in local gods. Fairies are seen as servants to the gods. They used to freely interact with human they took a liking of, but as time passes, human starts fearing and hunting them, so they begin to avoid human. Morgan, the fairy who took a liking of Tigre, knows about Tir Na FalCarnwenhan vol 1 p229, hinting connection between the deities, or even the same gods worshiped. Fairies are classified into the Seelie Court and Unseelie Court. Despite the classification, both are two sides, and even a good fairy can become evil as myths are told. Likewise the other way around. Even the good fairies can do things such as "inviting" (or kidnapping) humans whom they took a liking of. Good fairies gives the red and blue blessing, while Evil fairies gives red and black blessing. Known fairies: * Morgan : Fairy who brought Tigre and Lim because she was interested on the human who cling to back of dragon. Knows and holds respect of Tir Na Fal. She told Tigre that the Black Bow will answer him when its power is really needed, and how Tigre is blessed by the Goddess. She also took a liking of Tigre and gift him a ring made of her hair, to help draw power from the Black Bow. * Fairy of the Lake : Gives the Carnwenhan to Limalisha. According to Morgan, she likes hardworking human. It is still unknown if this is the same fairy as Sir Lancelot's foster mother. Trivia * Throughout the story, Titta is the only character that always prays in the temple everytime she has a chance to make her offering. * * Tir Na Fal is the wife of Perkunas, his older sister, his younger sister, and his arch-nemesis in the cycle of life. As the only deity hostile toward Perkunas, her inclusion amongst the pantheon of Ten Gods is (often) discussed between shamans and priests hundreds, thousands of times. References Category:Terminology